As Time Passes By
by Silver13181
Summary: This is a sequel to Strange Love. Chapter 9 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything with the O.C., or anything with Fox. I just enjoy writing stories about the characters.  
  
This is a sequel to Strange Love. The time is taken place three and a half months later since the end of that story. It is now the middle of August. A lot has been going on since and the things that have happened will be explained in the story as I go along. What I have added extra in this story is the inner dialogue of the characters. I liked that idea for a while, but wanted to use it starting a new story.  
  
Chapter 1: Time for a change  
  
Seth had about changed his outfit for the third time before deciding on a navy blue polo shirt and white slacks. This would be the first time he was having dinner with the whole Roberts clan. Seeing as how they had been going out for 6 months, it was about time that the four of them enjoyed an evening of dinner and hopefully a good conversation.  
  
When Seth made his way downstairs, Ryan came home from being out all day.  
  
"Hey Ryan. Let me ask you something. Is this all right for tonight? I mean I don't want it to look too minty." Believe it, or not Seth was a bit nervous.  
  
"Nah, man. Not minty at all. In fact, the color brings out your eyes." Ryan joked.  
  
"Ha ha. Funny, but seriously I want this to go well because then if they both like me it will be easier for them to say yes when Summer and I tell them about our plans to go to Palm Springs. You remember that place, don't you Ryan?"  
  
"Don't remind me. Not one of my best experiences."  
  
"Well I should head over there. Don't want to be late. Tell mom and dad that I will be home late."  
  
"Sure thing." Ryan replied as Seth rushed out of the house.  
  
Ryan was about to take a shower after playing soccer with Luke and a bunch of other guys when the phone rang. He rushed to pick it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey there. Are we still on for tonight?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll pick you up in about an hour. I just got back from hanging outside and I still need to take a shower."  
  
"Well I'll be waiting for the doorbell."  
  
"I'll get ready as quick as I can."  
  
"See ya."  
  
He put the phone back in place and headed towards the pool house to take that shower. Not in the shower for longer than ten minutes, he came out and put on his signature black t-shirt and tan colored pants. Ryan took a last look at his hair before entering the main house again. Sandy and Kirsten were home by that time so he mentioned about Seth arriving home late that night, or early the next morning depending on which way you look at it.  
  
"Now that we know where Seth is, how about you? A date with Olivia?" Sandy questioned. Kirsten had a look on her face like she wanted to know too.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't know when I'll be home either."  
  
"As long as you get home safe that is all that matters." Kirsten replied.  
  
"Bye you guys." Ryan said before he closed the door to leave.  
  
Sandy and Kirsten talked over dinner about none other than Julie Cooper. It seems as though she decided to stay in New York permanently. The only question they had in their minds was if Marissa was going to return, or not before the school year would begin. They both figured that Ryan and Marissa decided to take some time apart, or that they broke up since she hasn't returned in two weeks like she first planned. Ryan looked okay with it and now having Olivia around it looks more likely that things fell apart. The only question that remains is if things would keep running as smooth. Kirsten had to remind Sandy that it was the boy's problem if they had trouble with the ladies.  
  
Ryan arrived just as Olivia finished getting ready. They had hung out for a month and a half now and this would be considered their first official date. He felt that it was about enough time that he waited for Marissa to still remember that he existed. After the two weeks were up, Marissa decided to stay longer much to the disappointment for Ryan. Over the phone they had a huge fight similar to the ones they had in the past. The biggest problem with it this time was the endless miles that separated them. There was no room for, or better yet an enormous amount of room for space between them. Neither could just run next door and make things okay.  
  
"Aren't you going to come in for a little bit? You looked like you were in another world." Olivia commented. She had no clue about Marissa and he really didn't plan on telling her. It looked as though Marissa decided to stay with her mother for good. Three months had past since she left, but once Olivia came into the picture, things looked more on the upside for him.  
  
"Ryan, is everything okay?"  
  
"Oh, uh yeah. Just was thinking about something. Sorry."  
  
Damn it. She has on the same dress that Marissa had the day we went on that yacht. God Marissa looked good in that dress. No, wait. I am with Olivia now. She is in my past.  
  
"Ryan, this is my mom and dad." Olivia picked up her purse from the table while he greeted the parents.  
  
"Well bye mom and dad. Don't worry he'll bring me home on time. Love you. Bye."  
  
Ryan was quiet until they got into the car. "Your parents seemed nice."  
  
"I hope I didn't freak you out by introducing you to them. They just wanted to see who I have been hanging out with so they can keep me safe."  
  
If they only knew that I was originally living in Chino. Then this would be cut short really quickly.  
  
"No, I was not freaked out. Just surprised that they looked normal."  
  
Olivia lightly punched Ryan in the arm at the comment. "As opposed to what Ryan?" she laughed.  
  
"No, uh you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah. So ah where are we going?"  
  
"It will be a surprise."  
  
Surprise all right. I hardly have any money after spending it on Luke's present. Man do I hope he really liked that new surfboard.  
  
Ryan being the clever person that he is took her to the beach. He would spend the least money there. When she saw where they stopped she had no complaints at all. The beach was her favorite place in the world.  
  
"Ryan how did you know?"  
  
"We introduced ourselves over there so naturally I wanted to go back. First meeting there hence first date here."  
  
"That is just so sweet."  
  
Wow that took no thought at all, and she loved it.  
  
They just walked along the beach and talked about the up coming school year and a little more about themselves. He never mentioned the life in Chino he had. It might scare her off. When it came time to drive her home, he dropped her off, but held back a kiss. The timing did not feel right. Not to mention she looked like Marissa in that same dress.  
  
As he entered the Cohen house Sandy and Kirsten were upstairs, but Seth was in the living room playing video games. He didn't look too happy.  
  
"So how was your night?" Seth asked.  
  
"I could ask the same with you." Ryan replied.  
  
"Not good. My mouth had a mind of its own. Summer was a bit pissed again. She said she would try to convince her dad that I was normal and the she really loves me. She really didn't need to worry about her stepmom."  
  
"Let me know how that goes. I'm going to call it a night. I have work early tomorrow at the Crab Shack."  
  
"Alright man. Goodnight."  
  
That same night...  
  
"Oh Marissa you are back so soon. I expected you to come home later." Julie said.  
  
"The movie wasn't that great so I left early."  
  
"Maybe you could hang out with Matt. He was a nice guy."  
  
"Mom, we broke up two weeks ago remember and I just want to stay home."  
  
Julie's new boy toy heard that someone else was in the house so he walked downstairs to find Julie talking with Marissa. Marissa didn't know what to say. She never figured that she already would be with someone else. Julie just told her that she went out with the local gals that had nothing special planned, and here she was that all along she had been running off to see this man, or many others for that matter.  
  
"Dad has been gone for less than four months and you are already with someone. How could you?" Marissa yelled.  
  
"Marissa, I didn't want you to find out this way. He was supposed to be gone before you came back."  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
Julie made a face that gave her the answer she was not looking for. Not knowing what else to do so she stormed out of the house and began walking down the street.  
  
How could she? She had been lying to me all this time. She made things seem they were going fine, but was doing this behind my back. What am I going to do now?  
  
There was a phone booth located on the corner so she grabbed some change from her pocket and called her grandmother's house. Her grandmother was surprised to get a call from her, but was pleased to hear that she decided to come back to Newport to live with her. After she hung up the phone, she walked back to the house to pack. Coming back wouldn't be easy, but after finding this out she knew that living with her mom would never be the same.  
  
Julie protested as much as she had strength. Seeing that nothing would work, she gave her money for the flight back to Newport Beach. Not wanting to wait a minute more, she got most of her things together and took a cab to the nearest airport. This was the last time she gave her mother a chance to mend their relationship, and only because it seemed that things would be different with her dad gone. Even with her dad gone she would never change so the best thing to do was to leave. 


	2. Secret Return

I guess I am off to a good start. Glad to hear that you people liked it. Hope the next chapter does not disappoint.  
  
Marissa left the house at seven and boarded the 9 o'clock flight. By the time the flight landed it was 6:30 p.m. No one, but her mother and her grandmother knew that she was returning. She wasn't ready to see anyone and not even Summer. During the past three and a half months she hardly kept in contact with her and it usually was just a hi here and there. Both were busy with their lives and didn't bother to take the time. She would tell her eventually, but not anytime soon.  
  
Since her grandmother was still able to drive, she picked her up.  
  
"Hello Marissa. It is so good to see you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"We have so much to catch up on."  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
All Marissa wanted to do was to go home and not think about anything. During the car ride she couldn't help, but think about Ryan. It had been a whole two months since the last time they spoke. The last conversation was so heated and full of anger that it looked as though nothing could bring them back together. She even wondered if friendship was a possibility. That seemed too distant now. When she didn't want to leave after two weeks, Ryan flew off the handle. Not even the mention of him coming to visit pleased him. He felt that she broke her promise of coming back. Again he felt like he couldn't trust her. She didn't know what to do so she managed to not call, or keep any contact with him. It looked as though he was doing the same thing because there were never any messages for her.  
  
What would she say if she was him? Marissa didn't want to come up with word choices just yet. Settling in again was something she wanted to concentrate on first.  
  
Caitlin was excited to see her big sister. Even though they hardly spent time with each other when she was in Newport it felt nice to know she was back home again. They bonded again over board games and movie the rest of the night.  
  
The next morning Caitlin wanted to go to the Crab Shack for lunch. Not wanting to disappoint her, she decided to take her there. Marissa threw on a purple tank top and a lavender colored skirt she bought in a boutique in New York. She slipped on some matching shoes and waited for Caitlin in the car.  
  
Then it hit her. Did he work there again like last Summer? What if he did what then? Maybe I will just tell Caitlin that I want to go somewhere else when she gets into the car.  
  
"Sorry for the hold up. My hair was so not working for me today so I just put it in a ponytail."  
  
"It's okay. I'm not in a rush."  
  
"Man I am so craving some lobsters right now."  
  
"Would you mind if we went somewhere else? I mean I am not in the mood to eat that."  
  
"But we have to. Everything else around here sucks."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Let's just pray that he is not working there again. What are the odds right? I want to wait as long as possible before I see him again.  
  
When they walked inside Marissa scanned the place for Ryan. He was nowhere in sight and she breathed a sigh of relief. Caitlin chose the table they were to sit at and she wanted the one over looking the beach. They sat down and waited for someone to take their order. A guy who looked to be twenty came over to their table. He introduced himself as Mike and took down their orders. Marissa picked out the chicken salad and a glass of water.  
  
From the corner of her eye she noticed Ryan taking an order at the far end. She then wondered if he already noticed her.  
  
"Look Marissa. Ryan isorking today. Why don't you go say hi?" Caitlin urged her.  
  
"No, that's okay. I'm not in the mood to socialize. Plus this is supposed to be our day." Marissa said hoping her sister wouldn't probe her further.  
  
"Why not? I mean you two are still going out aren't you?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Oh, he dumped you didn't he. I guess it sucks for you now seeing him."  
  
"Could we just drop this?" Marissa said aggravated.  
  
"Alright. I see I hit a soft spot. You want to still go somewhere else."  
  
"If you wouldn't mind."  
  
Marissa put some money on the table. As she was walking to the front door Ryan was walking at the same time in that direction too so he was behind her. He slightly bumped into her as he was carrying a tray full of dirty dishes.  
  
"Sorry about that." Ryan spoke.  
  
Without turning around Marissa said, "It's okay," and kept on walking with her sister way ahead of her. For a minute there Ryan almost recognized her voice.  
  
No way that couldn't be her. She's in New York. Just wishful thinking I guess.  
  
"Hey there Ryan." Olivia came inside the Crab Shack.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just wanted to visit you before I had to tell you that I am leaving with my parents for the weekend to see my grandparents in Florida."  
  
"Oh, that's nice that you want to visit them."  
  
"Yeah well it has been three years since I've seen them and plus they give me a lot of money so that is always a good thing."  
  
"Spending money for things for the new school year I see."  
  
"Of course I need a new wardrobe. This is Newport remember."  
  
"I almost forgot."  
  
"So I am leaving tomorrow, but I have to pack tonight since I just found out like a couple of minutes ago."  
  
"I hope you have fun. I guess I will have to hang out by myself this weekend."  
  
"You still have Luke and besides the three days will pass by before you know it and the I'll be back."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
Shoot I forgot my phone on the table.  
  
Marissa told her sister to wait where she was. She walked back inside to see a girl kissing Ryan on the lips. If it wasn't for being in a public place, or not wanting to be seen by Ryan she would have walked up to him and smacked him in the face.  
  
I guess he moved on quickly. Hold up, I did date other people too. Damn. No wait. I don't need him. I am not going to feel sorry for myself anymore. He ended it with me. If I just didn't need to get my phone.  
  
"Not to ruin the moment, but it was about time we kissed. I was wondering when you would lay one on me." Olivia smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well the timing was right. Call me when you get back okay."  
  
"First thing bye."  
  
Marissa maneuvered her way back to the table she was sitting at. Hopefully she would escape being unnoticed twice. Today was not her lucky day. Upon turning around to head towards the door, Ryan crossed her path as he was making his way to another table. He went past her and said not a word. At first she thought that he didn't notice.  
  
Yeah right. How could he not see me? He saw me. It might have been a brief second, but definitely long enough for him to recognize whom he was looking at.  
  
Marissa didn't dwell on it much after that and practically ran out of the place to where her sister was.  
  
Ryan thought he was imagining things and blamed this so called illusion of seeing Marissa on working so many hours this week and having seen Olivia in the same dress that she once had.  
  
It couldn't have been her, or could it? Maybe I just need to sleep more. Yeah that's it. No late night shows for me.  
  
Summer was just finished spending the morning at the spa. She had the whole package: manicure, pedicure, and anything else she wanted done. This weekend was the weekend with her birthday and Seth and hers' trip to Palm Springs. She was so excited, but a bit bummed out that she couldn't even see Marissa on her big day, or hadn't even gotten a call with a birthday wish. Nothing.  
  
Guess she is too busy for me now. Probably living the life there in New York. How could she just blow me off like that? I know I had been spending time with Seth a lot, but I always try to find time for her. Well I'm not crossing my fingers.  
  
Summer walked out of the place and saw Seth waiting in the car to pick her up. He didn't want to be caught dead in that place. Also Summer might make him get something done while they were there and he didn't want to risk that.  
  
"So Cohen, we are leaving tomorrow. I can't wait." Summer squeaked in excitement.  
  
"This is a dream come true. The whole weekend to ourselves. No parents, no rules."  
  
"And no going to bed by eight."  
  
Seth laughed at that comment even though she reminded him of when he was dating Anna. They were too compatible and were doomed from the start. Summer was the apple of this boy's eye now. All he ever wanted was just one date with her and now he had six months worth of memories of them as a couple.  
  
Why did I pass her up for someone who was more like a sister to me? Guess it was all the champagne I had New Year's Eve.  
  
He dropped her off in front of the house and told her he would pick her up at eight in the morning tomorrow. She said she would count the minutes until that time. Summer walked in the house and saw her step-mom making sandwiches. She never stepped away from her soap operas unless there was company over.  
  
"Hey I'm back. Umm who's at our house? You never get your face away from the TV. until four o'clock." Summer joked.  
  
"Someone you'd be glad to see. Go check the living room."  
  
Summer wondered who this mystery person could be and did not expect to see the person sitting on her living room couch. 


	3. Day off

Chapter 3: Day off  
  
"Oh my god! No way!" Summer screamed.  
  
She ran towards Marissa to give her a hug. Both girls hugged each other tightly as if it had been years since they last saw each other. Summer couldn't remember the last time they were apart from each other so long.  
  
"It's really you. Are you back to stay? Oh please say yes."  
  
"Yep, but no one really knows except you. I wanted you to be the first one to know."  
  
"Oh Coop. I've missed you so much. Talking to you on the phone does not compare to seeing you here at my house."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry that I didn't call as often, or email you."  
  
"That doesn't matter now cause you're here now. Come up to my room. We have things to catch up on."  
  
"Before we go, Happy Birthday Summer. You didn't think I would forget did you?"  
  
"Thank you and I'm glad you didn't forget, or else I would have to kick your ass."  
  
Even though Summer knew what went on with Ryan, she decided that if Marissa asked she wouldn't say anything. If she wanted to find out she had to go to him. She did not want to become the middleman between them. Luckily his name never came up in their conversation.  
  
When Ryan's shift ended, Seth was waiting outside with his skateboard so they could hang out somewhere before he left for the weekend with Summer. Ryan didn't mention that he thought he saw Marissa because it couldn't possibly be her. Plus he might start asking questions about what if she did come back and what would he do about it.  
  
Seth decided to go to none other then the arcade. Ryan was fine with it even though Seth spent most of his time playing games at home. After playing for an hour and a half, they went home to have dinner. Both were a little late and the food was slightly cold. Kirsten informed Seth that Summer called so he finished dinner quickly to return her call. Ryan went back to the pool house to unwind after a long day.  
  
After three rings Summer picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Summer. My mom said you called. What's up? You didn't change your mind about this weekend did you?"  
  
"No, not even close. Guess who came by today?"  
  
"Umm, Grady Bridges."  
  
"I wish, but no.... Marissa."  
  
"Get out. You're joking. Ryan would have said something."  
  
"He doesn't know. Well only I knew, but I just had to tell you. She told me not to tell anyone, but you know me."  
  
"Why doesn't she want him to know?"  
  
"Well isn't it obvious. She's afraid that Ryan won't take her back. He's got Olivia now thanks to you convincing him that he should move on."  
  
"Well he was suffering for two months without her. I didn't want to keep seeing him unhappy."  
  
"I guess you are right. I mean she did leave me behind too, but I forgave her and I hope Ryan does too."  
  
"I'm sure he will, but it won't be easy for him."  
  
"At least we don't have that much drama between us. As much as they fight, I still want them to be together."  
  
"As do I." Seth agreed.  
  
Marissa thought over and over again what she was going to do next. She was relieved that at least now Summer knew she had returned, someone to turn to again. In New York there was hardly anyone. When she began to date again there was nothing special there. It just gave her a reason to have something to do. There were never any real feelings there. She just couldn't help, but think that only Ryan made her feel special.  
  
That night Marissa had a wonderful dream. She was spending the day at the spa releasing all the tension and worries she was having after coming back. After having taken a mud bath, she decided to have a deep tissue massage. In the middle of her session she felt the person leave a trail of kisses on her neck and shoulders. Shocked to have the worker doing this she turned her face to the other side to see Ryan starting back at her.  
  
Before she had a chance to ask questions Ryan kissed her lips. It felt so real that when she woke up at that minute it was morning and she was just clutching only her pillow.  
  
That was just too real. Damn it was only a dream, a mighty fine dream on top of that. If I only could just go over there and make it more than just a dream.  
  
"So Ryan are you going to miss me?" Seth said.  
  
"You haven't left yet." Ryan replied.  
  
"Still trying to be the funny one. Well I guess someone has to take over while I am gone."  
  
"Tell Summer again that I said Happy Birthday."  
  
"Will do. See you on Monday."  
  
Ryan helped Seth put the last suitcase into the car, and waved goodbye. He was left by himself now since Sethummer were gone and so was Olivia. Kirsten and Sandy were already at work and he had the house to himself. It was too early to call Luke since he was still probably sleeping. Not wanting to go back to sleep, he decided to take a swim in the pool. Today was his day off so he was going to make the most of it.  
  
After an hour and a half swim he got out of the pool refreshed and took a shower. Now seemed like a good time to call up Luke.  
  
"Hey Ryan. What's up?"  
  
"Are you busy today? I have the day off."  
  
"Nope I am not. What would you want to do?"  
  
"How's a game of soccer sound. Get us ready before the season starts."  
  
"Sounds good. I'll call the other guys and we'll meet up at the park in an hour."  
  
"Great. See you then."  
  
Marissa ate lunch alone since Caitlin and her grandmother went out shopping for some new clothes and she didn't feel like tagging along. She was still upset at seeing Ryan with someone else. There was no one to blame, but herself for that and this killed her the most. When she turned on the radio there was just sappy love songs being played. She held back form crying and shut the radio off.  
  
I need to get out of the house. Get my mind off of things. Where could I go with no car?  
  
With no other option, she put on a pair of sneakers to jog with. The weather was just perfect for a quick run. She brought a hat with her to block out the sun's rays from her eyes. Upon packing in New York she must have forgotten her favorite pair of sunglasses. Now that she was ready she locked up the house and left.  
  
"Ryan over here. I'm open for a shot." Chris yelled.  
  
Ryan kicked the ball over to him and Chris scored a point for their team. Now his team was winning 3-1.  
  
"Ryan Atwood, I think you have a great shot for Luke's position. I would be afraid if I were you Luke." Chris added.  
  
"Hey if he's better than that's good for the whole team. Maybe we could finally win a championship this year." Luke said.  
  
"Well you guys better improve because I could only hold up the team for so long." Ryan joked.  
  
"Don't get too cocky with my comment Ryan." Chris laughed.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to get a drink out of the water fountain over there." Ryan said.  
  
There were two kids horsing around with the water fountain and splashing a girl who was trying to drink some water next to the one they were using. Ryan knew how to deal with the two of them.  
  
"Hey! You want me to kick each of your asses!" Ryan yelled.  
  
The kids looked at Ryan and ran as fast as they could away from him. Marissa turned around to see Ryan standing there.  
  
Shit he saw me. I can't just walk away. Should I say hi?  
  
"Marissa?" Ryan was sure that it was her under that hat.  
  
"Hi." Those were the only words she could think to say.  
  
Ryan couldn't believe she was in front of him. Then it must have been her at the Crab Shack he thought. He didn't know what to say, or how to react. He had been thinking a lot lately about how their reunion might be, but never imagined it to be in the park, or so much later than originally planned.  
  
"Come on Ryan! Hurry your ass over here, or we are going to start without you!" Chris yelled out loud.  
  
Ryan stood there for another moment then just ran back to his soccer teammates. Marissa just stood there watching him run back. She didn't know what to think at that point.  
  
Why didn't he say anything? He just ran off and left me here standing. I know it was my fault for leaving, but he should have at least talked to me. We never officially broke up. I guess he doesn't really want me here so I'll just go home instead of waiting for him  
  
Marissa ran back faster than when she arrived. She had the motivation now to escape her surroundings. If Ryan had only spoken to her then maybe she wouldn't feel as uncomfortable there than she was.  
  
"What took you so long?" Luke asked.  
  
"I just needed to scare away some kids acting like punks."  
  
"Nice going man. Make them run back to their mommies."  
  
That's not all I saw. When did she get back? Was she really back, or just visiting?  
  
Ryan looked around to see where she went, but she was nowhere to be found. 


	4. A Busy Saturday

After they finished their game, Ryan came home sweaty and tired. He looked inside the fridge and poured himself a huge glass of water. Ever since he saw Marissa in the park he couldn't take his mind off of her. It now felt as if she never left and they were just having one of their disagreements. Instead he had to remember that this was not the case. What helped bring him back to reality was hearing a message left by Olivia when she called earlier and no one was home.  
  
Hey Ryan. I miss you. I did end up getting a lot of money from them. I'll make sure to bring you something nice when I come back. Just two more days to go. Hope you can survive because I can't. Well see you soon. Bye.  
  
Now he felt guilty for thinking about someone else even though it was Marissa. Olivia was a sweet girl and she didn't deserve that another girl filled a space in his heart. Ryan was just starting something new with her and wanted to see what can come out of it.  
  
Yep, that's my decision. I want to stick it out with Olivia. Marissa can just sulk at what she screwed up.  
  
Marissa came home to find her grandmother and Caitlin back from the mall. She rushed to her room to cry so they wouldn't know she was upset. She spent the rest of the day locked up in her room.  
  
The next morning Summer and Seth chose to hang out by the resort pool. Summer was more interested in tanning while Seth swam in the water. Once he got bored swimming alone he grabbed a chair and sat next to her. He requested her to put sun block on his back because he burns easily.  
  
"Okay Cohen. I'm finished." Summer said.  
  
"Ahh. This is great. If only Marissa and Ryan were here to join us."  
  
"And what about Olivia? He is still seeing her you know. He can't just drop her like that. You wouldn't drop me if Anna came back would you?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm just saying. You know, the original gang hanging out."  
  
"Well I don't think Ryan would be seeing her anytime soon. She wants to avoid him remember." Summer added.  
  
"Yeah well when she sees that he has Olivia she won't be too happy and will really want to avoid him."  
  
"School is coming up so she is avoiding the inevitable."  
  
"I wonder when their reunion will occur. I would love to see the drama continue, all the late night talks with Ryan."  
  
"And me comforting Marissa when she breaks down. What would they do without us?"  
  
Ryan rushed his way out of the house so he wouldn't be late for work. He loved working there and was happy that they hired him again. At least today he would be working with Chris so working on a busy Saturday wouldn't be boring. Chris was funny, but he didn't match Seth's wit.  
  
"Hey Ryan, ready for another Saturday?"  
  
"Just two more to work through before classes start and I won't have to see another lobster until next year."  
  
"I hear ya. I'm on the verge of hating all seafood. I've seen and smelled so much that I'm surprised I haven't yet."  
  
"One good thing about today, great tips."  
  
Even though Marissa gained the courage to call the Cohen house, no one picked up the phone.  
  
I need to talk to him and he just might be avoiding me. Then I will just have to go over there.  
  
"Grandma, I'll be back later okay."  
  
"Alright. Don't come home too late."  
  
Marissa got in the car and drove to the Cohen house. Once she was there she noticed that Ryan's bike was gone.  
  
He must be at work then. Time to pay him a little visit.  
  
"Could I get some more water please?" a customer asked Ryan.  
  
"Right away ma'am."  
  
It had only been an hour since his shift started and he was already exhausted. Maybe he shouldn't of played soccer yesterday and slept all day instead. No time for regrets now, he had people to serve.  
  
Marissa walked into the Crab Shack and asked the person at the front counter if Ryan was working today. He informed her that he was so she asked which tables he was serving today and requested that she be seated at one of those tables. On a busy Saturday they had assigned table to work at.  
  
The man assisted her to the table and told her he would be at her table shortly.  
  
"Ryan, table number four is waiting." Sat said.  
  
"Alright." Ryan replied.  
  
He looked at the table and saw Marissa sitting there. There was nothing he could do, but wait on her table.  
  
"Hi. How can I help you? Would you like me to tell you about today's specials?"  
  
"As a matter of fact yes." Marissa answered.  
  
He looks nervous. Is it because I'm here, or maybe because that girl is going to come by to see him again.  
  
"We have our famous clam chowder as our special." Ryan tried hard to act professional.  
  
"Umm, I'm not in the mood for that today. How about a burger with fries?"  
  
"You know we don't serve that here Marissa." Ryan muttered in a low voice.  
  
"Oh so you do remember my name." Marissa suppressed some anger.  
  
"Marissa, this is not the place and nor do I have the time for this? There are too many people here to argue with you."  
  
"Well then I guess I will have to talk to your boss that I am being treated rudely by a waiter. You wouldn't want that would you?"  
  
Ryan had nothing to say back, but that he would return when she was ready to order.  
  
Man why does she always get under my skin? I must admit I only missed it for a second, but not any longer. (pause) Hold up. She had to have known some way that I was working today, or else she would come surprised finding me here.  
  
"Ryan, quite daydreaming and get back to work." Sal yelled.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Are you ready to order now?" Ryan asked as politely as possible under the circumstances.  
  
"I'll have some lemonade and fish sticks."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
Ryan came back with her order a couple of minutes later. She tried to tell what he was thinking, but drew a blank. He had a look to him that almost scared her. Marissa never saw that look before.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
Ryan walked away now angry with himself. He never was the one to not give anyone a chance.  
  
I guess I could hear her out. I don't necessarily have to agree, but I should give her a chance to explain herself. When I give her the check I'll let her know I want to talk to her.  
  
After being busy at one table that had such a huge order, Ryan looked back at the table she was sitting at. The seat was empty. He figured she went to the bathroom, but when ten minutes went by and she didn't return he walked to the table. The food was hardly touched and he saw the money for the meal including a tip. In the middle of the money was a note.  
  
If you haven't taken your break meet me outside in ten minutes. Marissa.  
  
He knew what the right thing to do was. Ryan asked Sal if he could take his break now. Since Ryan was working hard this past week he granted him permission. He didn't waste time to take off the apron and head outside.  
  
Once he checked outside, there was no sight of her. After double- checking he noticed her walking to her car. Ryan called out her name, but she didn't hear him. He began to run towards her car hoping he would make it.  
  
Marissa got into her car, crossed her arms, and put her head down on the steering wheel and just let her emotions out. At first she began to cry then she accidentally punched the middle of the steering wheel causing the horn to blow after she became angry. She looked up in embarrassment to see if anyone was looking at her for causing the useless noise and found Ryan starring back at her. 


	5. And so they speak

Marissa was frozen in shock. She had no idea that he would actually give a damn about the note. Not after seeing him kissing another girl, or having been treated a bit harshly back at the Crab Shack. Even though she was the one that wanted to talk to him it felt as though the cat caught her tongue. Seeing her uneasiness Ryan made the first move.  
  
"I read your note. I only have about twenty minutes so could you make this quick." Ryan spoke a bit harsher than he meant to.  
  
"Sorry I am taking up your time. You should go back then and just forget it."  
  
"Marissa I won't just forget it. I am here now so what did you want to say?"  
  
"Coming here was a big mistake." Marissa spoke before putting the car in reverse and leaving the parking lot.  
  
Once again he got sucked into her charms, and yet again there was no point. Ryan thought maybe she would apologize and he went out of this say so she could do so and she didn't. Checking back on his watch he realized that he had to hurry back.  
  
By the time he got back Sal was not happy. He kept poking his finger at his watch and that's when Ryan knew he was fired. He was only allowed one more chance at keeping this job because he was late twice before this month. One reason was out of his control when his alarm clock broke and the other was when Seth had to give him a ride and he arrived there late. There was nothing else to do, but get his stuff from the back and head back to the pool house.  
  
Halfway home he changed his direction. Ryan knew where he really should be headed.  
  
"Coop calm down. What's wrong?" Summer picked up her cell phone after Seth informed her it was ringing.  
  
"Summer, I just keep screwing things up and nothing ever goes right."  
  
"With what? I'm here for you."  
  
"With so many things. I don't even know where to start. I even hate to ruin your trip by bombarding you with my problems."  
  
"It's okay really. Seth was just soothing a sunburn on his chest. Apparently he forgot that he should reapply sunscreen every few hours."  
  
"Ryan saw me. Well I kind of went to him."  
  
"And what happened? Did he upset up?"  
  
"Not exactly. He just well.... We are both now angry at each other."  
  
"So I guess you found out about Olivia haven't you? Guess he finally told you?"  
  
"No. He never mentioned a girl named Olivia. Wait. Summer you knew about this other girl and you didn't tell me. I mean I thought you might, but you could have said something."  
  
'I didn't think it was my place and how would you know about her if I didn't tell you, or Ryan?"  
  
"I saw him kissing this girl the day after I came back."  
  
"Oh Coop. I'm so sorry. I'm driving back right now."  
  
"No, don't. Just tell me all you know about her."  
  
Summer just began explaining from the beginning when the doorbell rang. Marissa told her that she would call her back since someone was at the door.  
  
"Thank you very much." Ryan burst out as soon as she opened the door.  
  
"What's this all about? What are you going to blame me now for doing?"  
  
"Go ask my boss. I no longer work at the Crab Shack because of a certain person."  
  
"I never said anything to your boss about your service."  
  
"You don't even know do you? No clue at all."  
  
"Well then I guess you better fill me in."  
  
"I was late coming back because of you. Now I probably won't be able to work there again."  
  
"Just explain to your boss. He'll understand."  
  
"It doesn't always work that way."  
  
"Then I'll talk to him and tell him why you were late."  
  
"You've done enough already."  
  
"Ryan, I didn't want our first conversation to be an argument."  
  
"We sure left it as our last one back in May if you haven't already forgotten. Listen I don't have time for this. I don't want to regret what I might say."  
  
"So that is all you came over here for to tell me?"  
  
Ryan knew that this wasn't the only reason, but it looked like she wouldn't want to hear what he had to say. He didn't want to continue this fighting any longer so he replied, "Yes."  
  
"So I guess you could leave now seeing that your business her is done."  
  
He stood there looking at her not really wanting to leave just yet. It had been so long that he got a good chance to look at her. Marissa was wondering why he was still standing there. The conversation they had was clearly over. She knew exactly what to say to get rid of him.  
  
"Just go back to the girl you were kissing at the Crab Shack the other day. Maybe she can get your job back."  
  
Ryan's face went white. He had practically forgotten all about Olivia.  
  
"She's not in town so that wouldn't be possible." Ryan shot back.  
  
"Then I guess you'll have to wait till she gets back. Until then could you please leave."  
  
"I'm not leaving. You owe me an apology." Ryan demanded.  
  
"I already apologized for getting you fired. What more do you want?"  
  
"For lying to me Marissa, and for putting me through what you did."  
  
"What does it matter now that you moved on? I no longer matter any more in your life. You totally blew me off yesterday at the park."  
  
"Well excuse me for being surprised that you came back and didn't call me, or come to see me first." Ryan began to yell.  
  
"Just stop yelling at me. I can't take this."  
  
"It seems the only way to get through to you. I'm sorry."  
  
Marissa looked up at him and saw that the apology was sincere. All she wanted to do was get him back, but was driving him away instead.  
  
What am I doing here? I still love him and wanted him to come see me; not like this, but it is better than not at all.  
  
"Could we just go for a walk? If you still want to talk to me."  
  
'Yeah." Ryan agreed.  
  
Ryan did not know what would come out of this, but he wanted to mend any loose ends they had. This did not mean that they would get back together because there was another innocent person involved and that was Olivia. She would be back tomorrow night and assume that he just spent his time hanging out with Luke, and not his previous girlfriend. Marissa wasn't his ex just yet, or so she might think.  
  
Marissa felt uneasy, but knowing this was Ryan she figured that after talking with him things would begin to piece themselves back together. They just had to.  
  
"So who is going to start first?" Ryan said.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryan for everything. It's not easy admitting this, but I truly am."  
  
"If you really were then why didn't you come to me? I mean you know where I live."  
  
"I saw you moved on so I didn't see any point. I was now left behind just like I left you behind. Nice revenge huh."  
  
"It wasn't like that. You might not believe this, but you witnessed the first kiss between us."  
  
"So there probably were more before her. That's really nice."  
  
"Actually no. We hung out for a month and a half before we started to officially date each other. I bet you didn't wait on me either."  
  
He saw her turn her had to the side and knew the answer.  
  
"Though so, but let's just look to the present now."  
  
"I agree. Let's just start things the way they were before I left. Things were just so good between us." Marissa began to smile, but quickly faded with Ryan's next words.  
  
"We can't just go back. Things have changed Marissa."  
  
"Right, you have Olivia now."  
  
"Not only that, but you have to figure out what you want right now."  
  
"I want to be with you Ryan."  
  
"Well that's not what I want. I'm with Olivia now, but I still care about you. Don't think that this has changed."  
  
"How could you say it hasn't?"  
  
"You just don't get it. I can't keep running back to you every time you feel like you need me around."  
  
"So we are officially done with?"  
  
"There is no other way to tell you, but yes. I'll see you around."  
  
Ryan began to walk away as she watched him walk out of her life. Things didn't go as she planned and she felt like being alone. Even though it was dark outside, she preferred walking the extra two more blocks to the beach.  
  
Marissa took off her shoes and held them in her hand as she walked on the sand. It was nice and cool under her feet. She tried to relax and clear her head. There was a lifeguard tower nearby so she climbed up the side of it and sat down on it over looking the ocean.  
  
"Do you think it's weird that Marissa hasn't called me back?" Summer said to Seth as he was tweaking his humidifier.  
  
"No. She probably became busy. Maybe even with Ryan."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah. Just give her a call tomorrow."  
  
"I guess you are right. We have one more night to enjoy ourselves and that means no going to bed early this time. Let's get out of this hotel and explore around."  
  
"Anything for you Summer."  
  
The next morning Ryan got up to a phone call. It was Marissa's grandmother asking if he has seen her today. He told her that the last time he saw her was last night. When he got off the phone he thought he would help look for her.  
  
Did she decide to go back to New York after I blew her off? She couldn't have acted so immature to do that. Then again this was Marissa here. When she gets something on her mind she goes for it.  
  
Marissa woke up to a tapping feeling on her shoulder. She slightly opened her eyes because the sun was shinning so brightly that it was hard to keep them open.  
  
"Miss. I need you to get down from here."  
  
"Oh sorry. I uhh..."  
  
"No need to apologize, but you shouldn't climb on top of this again."  
  
"I didn't realize I was still here."  
  
"Are you okay? Do you want me to get you somebody?"  
  
"No, I'll just walk home. Thanks."  
  
She couldn't believe she slept up there. Luckily she didn't fall down from there, or who knows what could have happened.  
  
I should get home. My grandmother is probably freaking out by now.  
  
"So you have no idea where she could be Ryan?"  
  
"No, ma'am. I'm sure she is okay. She is a strong girl."  
  
"But she has been through so much. Maybe she just couldn't handle it anymore."  
  
This made Ryan think back to TJ and when he found her lying lifelessly.  
  
She promised she would never do that again. That she would never try that again. I hope she hasn't.  
  
"Grandma, where are you? I'm home no need to ..."  
  
Marissa saw Ryan sitting on the couch with her grandma.  
  
"Ryan, what are you doing at my house? Have you changed your mind?" Marissa became excited. 


	6. Thank God for the Grandma

Sorry for the later update than usual. I was so busy with work that I just had time to fit in this sort of short chapter. Please enjoy.  
  
Chapter 6 Thank god for the Grandma  
  
Marissa's grandmother was so glad she was home. She was about a few minutes away from calling the police. She ran up to her granddaughter and gave her a hug.  
  
"Oh Marissa. You're back. I never thought you would return home. Gosh I was about to call the police to start looking for you."  
  
"I'm fine. Please calm down."  
  
"So where were you and why didn't you call?"  
  
"I fell asleep on the beach. I guess I was more tired than I felt."  
  
"Me and Ryan here were worried sick. He really thought something happened to you. I'll leave you two alone so you can talk while I go fix us something to eat. You must be starving."  
  
The grandma went into the kitchen and Marissa just looked at Ryan. He had his face looking down on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryan for putting you through another scare yet again. At least this time there was no alcohol involved."  
  
"I'm just so relieved that your home okay. There were a million scenarios going through my head."  
  
"Well now that this so called crisis is over I guess there is no other reason for you to stay."  
  
"It seems that way."  
  
Ryan was getting up to leave when the grandma came back into the living room. She was holding a tray full of sandwiches.  
  
"Ryan, where are you going? You can't leave yet. Come have some food."  
  
"She doesn't take no for an answer." Marissa informed him.  
  
"Then I have no other choice."  
  
The grandma placed the sandwiches on the coffee table and went back to get them iced tea to drink. Ryan saw why she enjoyed the company with her because she seemed so sweet and caring unlike her mother.  
  
"Alright you two. I am off to the supermarket to get some more groceries. Ryan keep an eye on her till I get back okay."  
  
"Grandma, I don't need a babysitter."  
  
"Ryan, thanks again."  
  
She closed the door and Marissa sighed heavily. Now she was always going to be worried about her and she didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Since she left. You could go if you want."  
  
"I'm going to hold my word. I won't leave till she returns."  
  
"Fine."  
  
There was an awkward silence since neither knew what to talk about. Marissa felt more awkward because she opened herself up and he shot her down. They just ate their sandwiches quietly before Ryan wanted an answer to a question that was bugging him, but never had to time to ask her.  
  
"Marissa, why did you really come back to Newport?"  
  
"My mom was back to her old ways again. You know a bitch. I just needed to get out of there."  
  
"So I was never the reason?" Ryan looked at her.  
  
This question struck her. She thought they were over this topic the last time they talked about it. In her mind she kept thinking that he had someone knew so why did he still wonder about this?  
  
"No. Not exactly."  
  
"But you did mention that you still love me so why didn't you just return to come back to me?"  
  
"I don't know. Look I see we are running out of iced tea. Let me get us something else."  
  
Marissa went into the kitchen and Ryan contemplated her answer. She kept thinking whether she should have just said yes that she did return to be with him. Then maybe he would dump the other girl and come back to her. After making some lemonade, she walked back into the living room.  
  
"I hope you like lemonade. There is not much else that is why my grandma left in such a rush. She never likes the fridge empty."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"So when is Olivia coming back?"  
  
"Tonight. So I should be getting back soon. She really could return any time today."  
  
"Oh. Well I want to meet her."  
  
"You do? I mean wouldn't you feel weird."  
  
"No. I mean I got used to Theresa remember? This wouldn't be different."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Why don't we go to the Cohen house so you can get ready and I would come because you still have to watch me?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Marissa just grabbed her purse, left her grandma a note this time, and left the house. Ryan was quiet on the way down to the Cohen house. This was the second time that they tried the friend thing and it was so far okay. It was not as odd as it was the first time.  
  
Ryan was walking toward the pool house and Marissa followed him inside. As soon as they walked past the door, she grabbed him by the neck and began kissing him. At first he seemed to try to push her away, but when she slipped her tongue into his mouth he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. She didn't know what came over her, but she was glad he was going along with it.  
  
This is wrong, but it feels so right. Her lips are so much softer than Olivia's and that perfume smells so sweet. Oh hell. I want this too so why not continue?  
  
Marissa pushed Ryan onto his bed and lied on top of him to continue what they were doing standing up. She began to unbutton his shirt when she suddenly stopped.  
  
"What am I doing? I need to..." Marissa spoke before getting cut off by Ryan.  
  
"Don't. Don't leave." Ryan wanted to beg.  
  
"But what about Olivia? I'm so ashamed of myself." She regretted starting this.  
  
"I'm not. We are only doing what we really want."  
  
"Does this involve more than just what we were about to do before I stopped? I mean I won't want to continue if you want just that."  
  
"Of course this involves more than just sex Marissa. Don't you think I would have left you even at your grandma's house? I stayed because I want to try again, or like you said continue where we left off."  
  
"But you never said..." She was cut short by Ryan's passionate kiss.  
  
"Does that change your mind?"  
  
"I think I need a bit more convincing."  
  
He turned her over to her back and they went on for a while exploring each other's mouth. Then he finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off. Ryan then went on to taking off her shirt and she giggled in the process. It had been a while since she felt this happy and with the one person she really loved and wanted to be with. Marissa was also relieved that he wanted her the same way too.  
  
Ryan was about to unbutton her pants when Seth walked into the pool house.  
  
"Oh my god Ryan. I am so sorry. I just keep forgetting to knock first. I'll just leave you two to continue." He walked out with the reddest face.  
  
"Way to kill the mood." Ryan said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Marissa agreed. "Let's just save this for another time. I mean that is if you don't change your mind."  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
Marissa smiled, but they still had one problem though. Ryan had to tell Olivia about her and hope for the best. When he looked at her he knew what she was thinking and he knew what he would have to do as soon as possible.  
  
This shouldn't be that difficult. Olivia and I were never serious. This might hurt her a bit, but she won't be crushed.  
  
"Want to join Seth in the kitchen and find out how his weekend went? He should be back to his normal color by now."  
  
"Well now that I am dressed, please lead the way." 


	7. The return

Sorry for this short chapter, but I like to leave chaps on cliffhangers. I like to read ones that do so that is why I write them like that. Hope everyone enjoys.  
  
"So Ryan was not there?" Summer asked when Seth walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"He was there, but had his hands full."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Marissa was sort of with him. You know."  
  
"Ahh I see. Guess we missed everything. It's nice that they made up."  
  
Ryan and Marissa walked into the kitchen and Summer ran towards Marissa to give her a hug. Seth apologized to Ryan about the interruption and began talking about his and Summer's weekend.  
  
"It was so much fun, but it would have been better if you two were with us. Care to inform me and Summer when this togetherness so to speak happened?"  
  
"A bit before you came into the pool house and ruined the moment." Ryan joked.  
  
"Again sorry, but we're cool now so things can get back to normal then."  
  
"Not exactly. I still have to tell Olivia. I'm not really looking forward to that."  
  
"You mean you haven't! Oh snap. I would love to see that."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be selling tickets for it real soon; like tonight."  
  
"For how much?"  
  
Ryan just hit Seth playfully in the back of his head. He always had his comedic side on. Ryan wondered when he would truly be serious for once. At least he made life interesting with his comedy.  
  
"So where are the parentals?" Seth asked.  
  
"I have no clue, but they should be back soon to interrogate you about what you did this weekend." Ryan replied.  
  
"Some things will not be discussed."  
  
"Hey Seth could you drive me home because I need to start early tomorrow for work and I still have like loads to do before I hit the hay." Summer said.  
  
"Summer you work? Wow, that is a first." Marissa said.  
  
"Yeah well it keeps me away from my stepmom."  
  
"Sure. Let me know what went down with Olivia okay." Seth said before leaving.  
  
Ryan nodded his head while opening the fridge to get himself a drink.  
  
"You want anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Umm. What are you going to tell her? I mean you can't just come out and say it."  
  
"I have no clue yet. It won't be easy, but there is nothing else I could do. I never really got over you so maybe I will say that."  
  
"You didn't?" Marissa joked.  
  
"Well obviously. I mean after we did actually talk all these feelings came back and I tried to block them out. The moment your grandma called about you I knew then that maybe going back now would be better than later. You know before you moved on as well."  
  
"Because you realized that you still loved me like I loved you?"  
  
"Yeah. And even though things were going good with Olivia I had a feeling that it wouldn't last anyway. Why waste my time on something that won't last?"  
  
"I have been hoping to hear that as soon as I saw you the first day I came back. Now that I am hearing them I still feel like I am dreaming."  
  
"Well you're not, but I still have to look halfway descent when I tell her the bad news. I'll be back in a few minutes.  
  
Ryan headed for the pool house while Marissa just sat in the kitchen. Just then Sandy and Kirsten entered the house after spending the day golfing. At first they didn't notice Marissa sitting there because they had all eyes on each other until Kirsten finally noticed her sitting there.  
  
"Oh hey Marissa. When did you get back? Is your mom back too?" Kirsten asked.  
  
"A couple of days ago and no she is still in New York."  
  
"I'm glad to see that you are back. We missed not having you around."  
  
"So where is Ryan? I'm assuming he is close near by." Sandy asked.  
  
"He's getting changed, and just so you know Seth was home too, but went to Summer's house."  
  
"A whole weekend together and they didn't get sick of each other. They are doing better than us." Sandy joked.  
  
Kirsten just laughed and left the room to go take a shower. Sandy excused himself and went into the living room to watch some television. Marissa waited for a little while longer before he finally came back out.  
  
"So is this appropriate?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I don't know. There is no proper attire for what you are going to do."  
  
"Well all I know is that she called while you were waiting and that is why it took so long. She asked me to pick her up from the airport. Her parents wanted to stay an extra night, but she wanted to come back."  
  
"So you'll drop me off and then call me when this is all over?"  
  
"If she doesn't kill me first." Ryan joked. Marissa laughed and was already anticipating that phone call.  
  
During the car ride home she thought about what they could do before the school year begins. She was trying to come up with something that they both had never done before. After minutes of thinking she came up with an idea, but held back from telling him until he broke up with Olivia.  
  
This can wait. He had too much on his mind now to think about this, but once he straightens this out then we can enjoy this together.  
  
As soon as he dropped off Marissa, Ryan's nerves began to surface again. He almost wished Marissa could do this with him. Olivia was so sweet and she never did anything to upset him, but he knew he had to do this no matter what. Earlier he thought this was going to be easy, but now thought otherwise.  
  
When he finally arrived at the airport, he parked the car and went to the gate she was exiting at. It seemed like an endless walk to the gate. During that time he figured out what he was going to say to her. There were people already exiting from the door and he kept looking to see when she would appear. Suddenly he felt two hands covering his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Umm. Olivia?"  
  
"How did you know? I know stupid question."  
  
Ryan turned around and she hugged him. He returned the hug, but inside felt worse than before knowing that she was happy. Olivia was practically ecstatic. He had never seen her this happy. Either her weekend went extremely well, or he was the reason. Unfortunately for him, it was because she finally was seeing him.  
  
"So aren't you happy that I decided to come back early?"  
  
"Yeah I am. This is so much better."  
  
"Your gift that I was going to bring is still in Florida. I just brought back one bag. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No. Not at all."  
  
"Well so how was your weekend without me?"  
  
"Ahh. It was okay."  
  
"Hmm, just okay. Like what did you do?"  
  
"Worked and hung out. Tell me what you did? Yours had to be more interesting."  
  
Ryan half listened to what she was saying. Things were not going like he thought they would. He had an opening to tell her about Marissa, but blew his chance because he chickened out. He figured he would have blurted out what needed to be said and that would be it. Now he didn't know when would be the right time to tell her.  
  
"That sounds great." Ryan replied to her answer.  
  
"So could you take me now to my house. I hope my fish didn't die form starvation. Nobody was home so I hope they are okay."  
  
'I hope so too. Let's go."  
  
Ryan drove pretty quickly to her house. He wanted to just drop her off, break off, and then leave. Again things did not turn out that way and now he was sitting with her watching t.v. at her house. 


	8. Let the fun begin

"So how do you like this show? I started to watch it just two weeks ago and I thought you might like it." Olivia said.  
  
"It's cool."  
  
"You seem a little too quiet. Not that you talk much anyway, but it just feels odd. Is it because you want to drive home?"  
  
I would like to go anywhere then stay here. Most likely to Marissa.  
  
"I just guess I am a little tired that's all."  
  
"Well I have a suggestion. Why don't you just crash here tonight? My parents obviously won't be back so that would be a good thing."  
  
Ryan was about to reply back when she cut him off.  
  
"Look I don't want to spoil this opportunity so you have to say yes. I mean we haven't done anything yet so tonight would be perfect. Just call the Cohens and say you are staying over Luke's house. I'm sure he'll cover for you."  
  
"I don't think that it's such a good idea."  
  
"Why not? I mean is there something I am missing here. I would have figured you would jump at the chance. You're a guy after all."  
  
"Yeah I know. Umm. Something happened this weekend and this is the reason why I just can't."  
  
"Was it something I did? Tell me Ryan. I have no idea why you haven't mentioned this sooner."  
  
"There is no easy way to say this and I have been racking my brains about it, but I don't think this is working out."  
  
"When did you decide this?"  
  
Olivia got up from the couch and she looked like she was going to pull a Marissa by running off, but just stood in front of him demanding an answer. Ryan began to feel her eyes piercing into him and the color in his cheeks began to change to a red.  
  
The best thing for me to do is not mention Marissa. Just put it all on me that I wanted to. She doesn't know who she is anyway so this would be the best thing.  
  
"It has been on my mind for a while. I'm sorry, but I feel this way and prolonging this makes no sense."  
  
"You should have been honest with me and told me earlier. I guess it is better than telling me after staying the night."  
  
"Yeah this weekend I knew I had to tell you. It would be unfair to you if I didn't."  
  
"I guess you are right, but are you really sure? I mean there is nothing we can do to change things?"  
  
Ryan nodded no. He then got up from the couch slowly and didn't know what else to say. Olivia just remained silent when he said goodbye and left her house.  
  
When is he going to call? It has been three hours. Damn I hate waiting. This sucks so much. Ugh nothing good on tv to take my mind off it.  
  
Marissa turned off the tv and got up from the couch. It was a little late to eat dinner since it was almost eleven, but then her plans to go out to dinner with Ryan after he told Olivia about everything fell through. Now her stomach was really grumbling. She rummaged through the fridge, but found nothing that would appease her.  
  
Guess Grandma didn't do too well with shopping because there is nothing that I would like in here. I might as well drive down to a fast food place that's still open. Ryan will just have to leave me a message. Damn. Who could be at the door this late at night?  
  
"Hey Marissa. Sorry if I woke up your grandma, or sister."  
  
"No, they're not home yet. My grandma took Caitlin to her bingo game."  
  
"So we have the house to ourselves for little while." Ryan grinned.  
  
"I take it that you told her and it went well. Considering I see no bruises, or scratches."  
  
"Yeah. She took it well. She doesn't know about you so I just played it like it was just about my feelings for her."  
  
"Oh well I was just about to step out and grab something to eat. You could tell me all about it when we get there."  
  
"Are you sure you want to go now?"  
  
Ryan put his hands around her waist and leaned in for a kiss. She accepted his lips and placed her hands up his shirt. Marissa rubbed her hands up and down his back.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question?" Ryan smiled.  
  
"I guess we can go later. The place should be open till two a.m."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Ryan then took over her lips again with his. She just couldn't keep her hands off him. He was a bit shocked at her anticipation It had been a long time, but it almost felt like she wanted him a bit more than when they were together previously. He figured that absence really does make the heart grow fonder.  
  
"Marissa. I've never seen you act this way before. I'm not complaining in any way, but I kind of want to take this slow. We don't need to rush."  
  
"I just missed you so much. I guess I was getting a little ahead of myself. We can slow this down a bit. Let me just go upstairs and change into something else."  
  
"I'll be waiting here."  
  
Ryan took a seat on the couch and waited for her either to come back downstairs, or to call him upstairs. Either way was fine with him. He now thought over the decision that he made. In his heart he knew that he made the good decision. Now thinking about what Marissa was going to wear made him get excited.  
  
She looks good in anything so I know she is going to look gorgeous. Maybe I should get her something to wear for next time. That would get her excited.  
  
"So Caitlin how did you like your first bingo game with the old ladies such as myself?"  
  
"It was alright Grandma. I hate that we didn't win. Maybe next week when we go we'll win."  
  
"Oh hey Ryan. How are you?" the grandma asked.  
  
"Hi. Umm. I'm doing fine, and yourself?" Ryan asked a little disappointed that they arrived back already.  
  
"Oh, well, alright I guess. Just tired. So you and Marissa are going somewhere, or something?"  
  
"Yeah. Umm. I'm just going to go check on her and see what's keeping her. I'll be back."  
  
Ryan made his way upstairs to her room. He didn't even bother knocking because it was not like he never saw her naked. Too bad for him she was dressed before he walked in. She was just fixing up her makeup before she was about to walk downstairs.  
  
"Change of plans. Your grandma and Caitlin are back. By the way I like the outfit."  
  
Marissa was wearing fishnet stocking and high heels; a dangerously short mini skirt in baby blue with a matching tube top. Her makeup looked like perfection on her face even though Ryan felt she looked gorgeous even without any.  
  
"Well it's all for you. Umm. So what do you want to do? I mean I don't feel comfortable you know with them in the house."  
  
"The best thing is to put on a long coat and say we are going to take a walk together on the beach. I don't know. All I know is I want you to still wear that outfit. I mean damn you look good."  
  
"Okay. We'll quickly rush out of the house. That's a great idea."  
  
Marissa found her longest coat and put it on. They walked back downstairs, and she called out to her grandma that she was leaving and that she didn't know when they would be back. Before her grandma could reply they were out the door.  
  
"That was close and weird at the same time. Did you see the way she looked me over? I think she knew why I was dressed like this."  
  
"I highly doubt it. Don't think too much over it."  
  
"Yeah you are right. So where are we headed?"  
  
"The beach did sound good after I suggested it. How about it?"  
  
"It's fine with me."  
  
They took the short drive down to the beach. Marissa got out and straightened her skirt. When she was sitting in the car it barely covered her up. She noticed Ryan glancing over a couple of times at her. If she was only able to know what he was thinking.  
  
"So you pick the spot if you want to sit down somewhere?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Actually I want to dip my toes into the water for a bit. It might be cold, but who cares right?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
The waves kept crashing onto the sand and at first Marissa was trying to avoid the water from hitting her. Then she thought what the hell and ran into it knee deep.  
  
"Oh shit. It is so cold. Oh my god I am freezing."  
  
"Now you know why I didn't want to go in."  
  
"I guess you have more sense than I do."  
  
"Come, I'll warm you back up. I'm sure I'll be able to do that."  
  
"I'm counting on that."  
  
Ryan was already lying down on the beach when she ran toward him shivering a bit.  
  
"Come on, rub my feet to bring back the circulation."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Marissa never received a massage on her feet from him and he was doing a good job. Her feet felt so relaxed in his hands.  
  
Man he could open his own massage parlor. I know girls would flock to get it done by him. Of course he would have to keep his mind only on the job and not on other things. This is better than where Summer and I always went. I'm not going there again. Ryan will be my personal massager.  
  
"What are you thinking about now?" Ryan asked after seeing the look on her face.  
  
"Oh nothing. This feels good, but I'm in the mood for something else now." Marissa said before winking at him.  
  
Marissa climbed on top of him and began taking off his shirt. He just let her take control of the situation; at least for now. 


	9. A Secret Discovered

I finally wrote more to this story. I have been busy with work and vacation time and not to mention waiting for my faster running computer to arrive. This is short, but it is all I could come up with for now to get back into the writing groove. Updates will be much quicker from now on. Enjoy.  
  
After quite a good amount of time of Marissa enjoying herself, Ryan wanted in on some of his own action. He flipped her over on her back and caressed her stomach. His hands were so soft to the touch, not like Luke's used to be.  
  
"Ryan. I hate that we lied to my grandmother." Marissa said.  
  
"I think she will survive without you in the house. She has before you moved in."  
  
"I know, but lately she has been acting a bit stranger than usual. Like she is not telling me something."  
  
"So do you want to go back?"  
  
"You wouldn't mind would you?"  
  
"Nah. We could just leave now."  
  
Ryan picked up the clothing each was wearing and they got dressed. Marissa made sure her coat was covering her up. She hated that they had to cut the night short, but she felt like she needed to talk with her grandmother and it couldn't wait. At least Ryan was understanding when it came to her.  
  
When Ryan dropped her off she quickly rushed inside the house. Ryan meanwhile instead of driving back home he drove around for a while. Within ten minutes of his drive, his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Ryan. It's Seth. Where are you? Did you break up with Olivia yet?"  
  
"Um. I am just driving around and yes I have."  
  
"Did she take it well? I mean I know she probably didn't, but was she okay about it?"  
  
"I guess. That is what it looked like to me. I don't know."  
  
"So do you want company on that drive of yours? Summer is busy so I am free tonight."  
  
"Sure. I'll be there in five."  
  
Seth put on the latest urban outfitters t-shirt, checked his jew-fro, and left Summer a message on her cell that he was going to be out hanging with Ryan. He didn't want her to worry so this would keep her from doing just that. As soon as Seth heard the car honk, he left the house.  
  
"So what's up buddy? Anything you want to do?"  
  
"Not really. Just felt like getting away from everything."  
  
"Well if you really want to, I do know the perfect place."  
  
"And that place would be?" Ryan giving him a look.  
  
"I know what you are thinking. It is not the comic book store."  
  
"Can you blame me for thinking that?"  
  
"I guess not, but no. Just drive up three blocks then make a left and drive till the street ends. The place is on the right of that street."  
  
"So you are not going to tell me are you?"  
  
"Nope. Just wait and see." Seth answered.  
  
Ryan shrugged his shoulders and decided to give the spot a chance. Hopefully it would help get his mind off Marissa and how his night was cut short. He didn't want to tell her that it did upset him that she wanted to go back, but things were finally going well between them he didn't want to upset her.  
  
Where is Seth taking me? Maybe I should have just driven home and watched some tv, or listened to some music. Can't change my mind now. I guess I can give this place a shot.  
  
"Well here we are?" Seth said.  
  
They were in front of an arcade. Inside there seemed to be a bunch of young kids running around.  
  
"Are you serious?" Ryan shot Seth a look.  
  
"Worry not my friend. You will have fun. We will just be ten again is all."  
  
"Don't you get enough of video games at home?"  
  
Now it was Seth's turn to give Ryan a look.  
  
"Obviously not. Why did I even ask?"  
  
Ryan looked around the place and felt like he was out of place. The only person in there besides Seth coming close to his age was a kid who was twelve.  
  
"Okay Ryan, I have our bucket full of quarters. We are not leaving until we finish all of them."  
  
Ryan took a peek inside and there must have been around fifty dollars worth of quarters in there. It was going to be a long night.  
  
"Let's start on that game first." Seth ran to that game before a ten year old reached it.  
  
Just remember that Seth is like a child in a candy store in here. No wait. He still is like a child anywhere.  
  
Meanwhile at Marissa's grandmother's house.....  
  
"Marissa, you're back so soon. I thought you were going to be out all night. I mean you were dressed just so." Marissa's grandmother said.  
  
Marissa didn't know how to respond to that. She just gave her a blank stare.  
  
"It's okay. I was your age once, but why are you back already?"  
  
"I felt like it." Marissa just answered. She didn't know how to approach her on the subject she wanted to really talk about.  
  
"Well since you are home we could watch this movie I rented together I was going to watch now."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Marissa didn't want to wait till the movie was over to ask her so while her grandmother was putting in the DVD, she just blurted out the question.  
  
"Is there something going on that I don't know about?"  
  
"Marissa, I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"You have been less I don't know, talkative. Like you are hiding something from me."  
  
"Nope. Where is this coming from? Why are you asking me this now?"  
  
"I just....I have this weird feeling is all."  
  
"Well you should just push that aside and rest assured that nothing is wrong."  
  
"Alright. I'll just make some popcorn for us to eat. I'll be right back."  
  
Marissa went into the kitchen and saw a message was on the answering machine.  
  
That might be Ryan since my phone is turned off. I now regret that I turned our night short. At least spending some time with my grandma will make her happy.  
  
One message.....Time... ten twenty four p.m. beep  
  
Hey, it's Julie. Just wanted to let you know that I want to change my mind about waiting to tell Marissa that I am getting married to Jeff in December. She means so much to me that I want to her know as soon as possible. I hope she will take it well, but if she doesn't just let her know that I am still going to go through with it. He really loves me and I love him. Well I got to go. He is taking me someplace as a surprise. Bye.  
  
End message..  
  
Marissa did not know how to react to this news. The only thing that she could confirm is that her mother hardly knew this guy and that she couldn't stop this wedding.  
  
"Marissa, is everything okay? I'm going to start the movie without you."  
  
"I'll be there in a sec."  
  
Should I even care about this? I just don't even want to think about this right now. I'll just forget about this until tomorrow. I'll just enjoy some time with my grandma now. She is waiting for me. 


End file.
